


Close Enough

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, domestic au or something, softcore, this isn't explicit enough to deserve an E rating tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Shuuichi comes home from work one evening particularly stressed. Luckily for him, he's got a boyfriend who's willing to let him try just about anything to unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey there it's me, back at it again with the procrastination-induced saimota. i haven't written anything even remotely nsfw in ages, and this is my first time contributing any to this godforsaken fandom, but my last saimota oneshot wasn't gay enough so i had to make up for it somehow
> 
> side note: shuuichi's trans and it's VERY subtle here but i tagged it anyway, just so everyone knows

Kaito’s gotten remarkably good at noticing when his boyfriend is high-strung. Granted, Shuuichi is fairly easy to read, but Kaito still prides himself on being able to notice the nonverbal cues that Shuuichi is a little more stressed than usual.

There are evenings like this one, for instance, when Shuuichi will all but collapse on the living room sofa directly after coming home, having only bothered to remove his jacket and shoes.

Kaito immediately moves to draw him close, and he can easily feel the tension built up in Shuuichi’s smaller frame. “Long day?” he asks, absently bringing a hand up to rub lazy circles between Shuuichi’s shoulderblades.

Shuuichi only replies with a grunt of what could be affirmation, but he leans slightly into Kaito’s touch, grateful.

Kaito hums understandingly. “You’re real wound up, you know.”

“Is it that obvious?” Shuuichi looks up at him, a wry half-smile playing upon his lips.

“Uh-huh. Or it is to me, at least,” Kaito says, sounding absurdly self-satisfied. “You oughtta loosen up some.” He punctuates that thought by carding the fingers of his free hand through Shuuichi’s hair and landing a quick kiss close to the corner of his mouth.

Shuuichi pauses, and their faces are still close enough together that Kaito can feel Shuuichi’s breath tickle his skin before he finally murmurs, “Yeah, I guess so.”

There’s a moment in which Shuuichi seems to hesitate about something, but before Kaito can make another comment, Shuuichi suddenly closes the distance between them entirely. Kaito is momentarily caught off-guard by the fact that Shuuichi is kissing him, since Shuuichi is rarely the one to make the first move, but he’s not about to complain. Instead, he leans into it, slipping his hand down to rest on the small of Shuuichi’s back.

Shuuichi doesn’t maintain the kiss for long, but when he breaks it off there’s already a flush on his cheeks. Suddenly looking rather embarrassed, he stammers an apology and begins to pull back.

Kaito stops him, though. “Hey, hey. What do you have to be sorry for?”

Shuuichi opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before looking down, apparently at a loss. “I just… it was rather sudden, so…”

“Nothing wrong with that. You know I don't mind,” Kaito assures him, emphasizing the sentiment with a short peck on Shuuichi’s lips. “Also, this is at least half the reason I tell you to relax, by the way.”

Shuuichi looks like he might apologize again, but he stops himself, biting his lip. “Right,” he finally responds, glancing sheepishly up at Kaito again.

“So don't sweat it. If you wanna kiss me, kiss me,” Kaito insists, “and do it like you mean it- y’know, like you were just doing.”

Shuuichi appears to think about this for several moments, gathering his resolve. Then his hands tentatively find Kaito’s shoulders, and he leans in a bit less boldly than he did before, but there’s still something _wanting_ about the way he meets Kaito’s lips again, and it’s good enough. As promised, Kaito welcomes the action, pressing back with characteristic fervor.

And gradually, Shuuichi does relax, fingers curling to grip Kaito’s shirt more tightly in a distracted attempt to pull him closer. That’s when Kaito realizes that their position next to each other on the couch isn't the most comfortable, so he resolves this issue by tugging Shuuichi into his lap.

The movement doesn't turn out quite as smooth as he’d hoped. Kaito’s legs are far enough apart that Shuuichi just ends up straddling one of them, and Kaito pushes it up just a _little_ too far in the process of trying to bring himself closer, causing Shuuichi to break the kiss again with a quiet gasp.

Kaito takes a moment to evaluate him, noting that the flustered look has returned to his features, but somehow not connecting it to the fact that his thigh is still lodged firmly between Shuuichi’s legs. “Something the matter?”

Shuuichi purses his lips, gaze flitting down for a split second before darting off to the side. “... No,” he answers after a brief pause, then awkwardly shifts his hips in a clear attempt to get comfortable.

Kaito glances down, too, and that’s when he recognizes his mistake. “Ah- whoops,” he says with a smile that gives off the impression he’s not at all embarrassed, and starts to move to accommodate Shuuichi.

To his surprise, though, Shuuichi stops him with a soft, “Wait.” Kaito gives his boyfriend an inquisitive look, going still. Shuuichi is looking down again, still very red-faced, but his brow is furrowed thoughtfully, and Kaito can see the curiosity in his eyes. He knows what that look means: Shuuichi has an idea.

“Would you, uh-” Shuuichi begins to stammer something, still avoiding eye contact. “Try doing that again?”

“Doing what, this?” Kaito asks, pushing his thigh up between Shuuichi’s again.

Shuuichi sucks in a sharp breath, nodding. “Er, do you mind if I…” He trails off, then rolls his hips down once, the movement slow and deliberate. His request is delivered rather timidly, but the fact that he’s making it at all shows a degree of initiative that Kaito can respect. Besides, Shuuichi’s not usually inclined to ask for these kinds of favors, which leads Kaito to believe that something’s got him especially pent up.

So he smiles, reassuring, and gives Shuuichi another little peck. “Go for it. Whatever helps you relax.” 

Shuuichi gives him a small, grateful smile in return and moves to reposition himself slightly, sliding back just enough to make adequate room to plant his knees in the cushions. He then leans his upper half forward to compensate for this, draping his arms over Kaito’s shoulders. His forehead gently comes to rest against Kaito’s, his eyes closing and a quiet sigh escaping him. It’s shaky, halting with the experimental stuttering of Shuuichi’s hips, but it’s content.

It takes a minute for Shuuichi to find the right angle to settle on, but Kaito can pinpoint the exact moment when he does by the shiver that goes up Shuuichi’s spine and the noise that he attempts to bite back. Shuuichi then tilts himself into it, applying more pressure, and that's when Kaito takes it upon himself to help by pushing his leg up to fit neatly against the point where Shuuichi’s own legs meet - right where he knows Shuuichi is the most sensitive.

Kaito can tell he's doing something right by the way the action makes Shuuichi whimper, the way his fingers hook tightly in the fabric of Kaito’s shirt, the way he grinds back with an almost unprecedented eagerness. Kaito can't resist kissing him then, but he only briefly lingers on Shuuichi’s lips before seeking out the delicate line of his jaw and the soft, pale skin underneath it.

Shuuichi allows Kaito that much, but warns with a faint tremor in his voice, “Don't leave any marks, okay? I still have work tomorrow.”

“No need to worry about that,” Kaito assures him, lips brushing the point where he can feel the rapid thrumming of Shuuichi’s pulse. His hands slide up his partner’s slender waist and then past that, finding the first button on his shirt and undoing it.

He's surprised when Shuuichi pauses, however, to grab Kaito’s wrist. Kaito shoots him a questioning look, but Shuuichi shakes his head, not meeting his eyes. “Don’t. Right now, I… I just want… this.” He punctuates that by clumsily bucking forward again, then adding in a shaky whisper, “ _Please._ ”

Although momentarily stunned, Kaito can't possibly bring himself to say no to _that_ \- not that he would even want to, anyway. So he reminds Shuuichi, “Hey, I said whatever helps you relax, right?”

Shuuichi nods, noticeably relieved. “Yeah.” With that, he tries to return to the pace he’d set prior, albeit somewhat awkwardly. In an effort to ease his nerves, Kaito kisses him again, and he thinks it works because Shuuichi leans into it with the same level of intensity as before.

In fact, the longer they kiss, the more Shuuichi’s intensity starts to feel like desperation. His body reflects this, arching and shuddering with the increasingly frantic rocking of his hips, and he only separates from the liplock when he can no longer breathe steadily through his nose. The first thing to pass his lips is an uneven moan, closely followed by Kaito’s given name, strained and needy.

Of course, Kaito always loves hearing Shuuichi actually call him by his first name, but there’s nothing more satisfying than hearing him _sing_ it, sweating and shaking and close and yet not close enough-

“I’ve got you,” Kaito murmurs, sliding his hand down between Shuuichi’s thighs to palm at the front of his slacks. That makes Shuuichi gasp, his head tipping forward to tuck itself into the crook of Kaito’s neck. He’s clinging to Kaito now as if for support, legs wobbly, so Kaito loops his free arm around him to draw him closer, absentmindedly planting kisses on whatever parts of Shuuichi’s neck he can reach.

As usual, Kaito is almost overzealous in his approach, all too excited to make Shuuichi come apart. His palm rubs back and forth more quickly and precisely than his leg possibly could have, spurred on by the half-muffled groans Shuuichi lets out.

“ _Kaito,_ ” he repeats, high-pitched and wavering and urgent, rutting harder into Kaito’s hand, letting the friction build and build and build until it’s too much. His voice breaks into a low keen, and all of his muscles seem to tighten at once before going almost completely slack within seconds. He shivers with the afterglow, and gradually, Kaito’s grinding motions ebb before he withdraws his hand entirely, allowing Shuuichi to recover.

Shuuichi’s panting, his breath hot and heavy on Kaito’s collarbone and his face and neck flushed with exertion. “Better?” Kaito asks, grinning when he gets a nod in response. Satisfied with this outcome, Kaito decides to ignore his own arousal for the time being. He finally got Shuuichi to relax, so his work here is done, as far as he’s concerned.

Or so he thinks, anyway, until Shuuichi pulls away a minute or so later with shame written all over his features.

Kaito can sense the apology waiting on Shuuichi’s lips, so he hastily kisses it away and fixes Shuuichi with a stern look. “Hey. Don’t worry about this, okay? It’s not like there’s even any reason to.”

Shuuichi glances at Kaito’s face, then down at his lap almost guiltily. “What about you, though?”

“Like I said, don’t even worry about it. We can cross that bridge when we get there.”

Shuuichi gives him a blank stare for a few moments, bewildered by Kaito’s misuse of that expression. Then, slowly, he cracks a bit of a smile. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“It does too,” Kaito huffs, and he would almost sound a little indignant, were it not for the fact that seeing Shuuichi genuinely smile at him is a relief.

The smile doesn’t leave Shuuichi’s face, either, even as he sighs and shakes his head a little. “Whatever you say.” Then, having resigned himself to his boyfriend’s stubbornness, he leans into Kaito again and settles his head on his shoulder.

Kaito runs a hand over his back, pleased to find that the tension residing there previously has dissipated, for the most part. He turns his head enough to press a kiss to Shuuichi’s temple and graciously ignores the sweat slicking his dark hair against his forehead.

“Hey, Shuuichi,” he speaks up again. “You know I love you, right?” Kaito’s sure that he does know, but it never hurts to say it anyway.

He can feel Shuuichi’s smile widen with his reply. “Yeah.” There’s a pause long enough for him to inhale and exhale deeply before adding softly, “I love you, too.”

Kaito’s heard it plenty of times, but it never fails to make his face light up. And he can tell from the way that Shuuichi relaxes and settles there, limp and trusting and perfectly at home, that he’s happy, too. For Kaito, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i've spent a ridiculous amount of time on this as is, which is part of the reason kaito didn't get off in the end, ngl. i was tired. i'm still tired. sorry kaito


End file.
